


Daddy Harry: As It Should Have Been

by Potion 151-SSD (SSDSnape)



Series: Daddy Harry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Lucius, Daddy Kink, De-Aged!Lucius Malfoy, De-Aged!Tom Riddle, Don't like. Don't read, Foursome, Infantilism - or there abouts, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tom & Lucius are 17 years old, bottom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Potion%20151-SSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last ever story in the Daddy Harry series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Harry: As It Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerfectFour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectFour/gifts), [Ishtar205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishtar205/gifts), [PhoenixPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPixie/gifts), [lets_shine_forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_shine_forever/gifts), [HarryRemusSirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryRemusSirius/gifts), [imsandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsandir/gifts), [ZoeGlambert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGlambert/gifts), [KoraRubin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraRubin/gifts), [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/gifts).



> _As a special Christmas gift, to those it’s ‘Gifted’ to and who wanted this outcome. This was my original ending for Daddy Harry’s Proposal, but like with all things after Chapter 2 it was deleted, due to the story changing, between Chapters 3 to 9. The first two chapters of Daddy Harry’s Proposal have been reposted at the beginning of this one, so that it connects… Here it is, the final Finale – the Original Ending of the Daddy Harry Series._
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by PhoenixPixie

“Lucius!” Severus called upstairs. “Where is that boy?” He mumbled as he went back to the kitchen after receiving no answer.  
Severus had just opened Harry's return letter, saying that he would be delighted for them to come and stay over. And that Tommy was ecstatic already about sharing his room with his best friend and cousin.  
Once Severus finished his breakfast and had washed up, he went to his lab where much to his annoyance he found his little blond boy standing in front of a bubbling cauldron.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE? LITTLE BOYS, SUCH AS YOURSELF, ARE NOT ALLOWED DOWN HERE WITHOUT ADULT SUPERVISION!” He bellowed.  
Lucius jumped back away from the cauldron in shock and was just about to run out for the room, when he was caught around the middle by his furious Daddy, bent over his knee and soundly spanked.  
“You (SMACK) know (SMACK) that (SMACK) the (SMACK) lab (SMACK) is (SMACK) out (SMACK) of (SMACK) bounds (SMACK) to (SMACK) you (SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK)!!!

 

“Please! Stop Daddy!” whimpered Lucius as tears of pain and pleasure shining in his grey eyes.  
“Will you behave?”  
“Yes, Sir.” 

 

The Severus took hold of his boy's head. He fisted his left hand in the boy's blond locks and unzipped his trousers with the right. He uided his thick, long cock deep into Lucy's mouth and pounded down the tight throat until he came and Lucy had swallowed every last drop.

 

“Now,” Severus replied once he was back inside his trousers. “You had better go and get packed, as we will be going to stay for the weekend at Harry and Tom's tomorrow.”  
“Yay!” shouted Lucius, his voice reverberating off the cellar walls.  
“Hurry along now and remember to stay out of this room unless you want to find yourself over my knee again. Do you understand me?”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
“Good. Now run along.”

 

**\- DH/AISHB -**

 

Severus and Lucius flooed over to Harry's the next morning, where they were greeted by a calm Harry and an over-excited Tom. Lucius and Tom had a great day playing together. Then they enjoyed a quiet lunch with Daddy Harry and Daddy Sev after which they all went out to the local leisure center and went swimming.  
Once back at home and after dinner they all adjourned to the living room and sat down and played a few games of Exploding Snap, until 8:30. Harry took both boys upstairs and put them to bed. Once Tommy and Lucius had both drifted off once Harry had finished telling them a story about dragons playing a game of Quidditch.

 

When Harry went back downstairs he found Severus reading a book. So he went to the sideboard and poured them both another glass of wine. Then Harry sat down in his armchair opposite Severus and took a sip. After some silence, Severus put the book down and began to converse with Harry on how things were going. Sometime later Harry left the room and went upstairs to use the toilet, while Severus took up the book he had been reading before.  
However, in Tommy's room he was getting his tight boy hole pounded hard and fast by Daddy Harry.

 

“Please, Daddy, please!” He panted.  
“Come for me! Tommy! Come now!”  
Tom screamed as his orgasm was violently ripped from him and came all over in stomach, while Harry continued to pound deep and hard into him, until he too came deep inside that gorgeous tight heat.

 

**\- DH/AISHB -**

 

A few minutes later, Harry returned to the living room and resumed his conversation with his friend until the clock began to chime. It was eleven o’clock. They both looked at each other surprised that they had been talking for that long. After washing up the glasses and making sure everything that was meant to be locked was locked, Harry turned the lights off and they went up to their rooms.

 

Once in their rooms, they both ended up doing the same thing. They both just laid there unable to find sleep. After a while, Harry cleared his mind, rolled over, and closed his eyes.  
Sometime later around three in the morning in Tommy and Lucius's room, Severus could be found slamming his thick, long cock deep into a screaming Lucius's tight heat. The feeling of the boy's tight channel was wonderful and once the boy had come screaming with pain and pleasure - Severus pulled out, rolled Lucy onto his stomach and after fisting a handful of the boy's blond locks, swiftly ploughed back in to that dilated hole.

 

Lucius continued to scream in pleasure as he was brutally pounded, while his limp cock that was now trapped between his stomach and the bed went harder than it had before. And the friction was just ... bliss.

 

“Come for me again!”  
“Daddy Sev! Please!”  
“Come!”  
“DADDY!!!”

 

And with the wonderful feeling of the tight spasming hole beneath him, Severus came hard while still buried deep inside his blond boy. 

 

 **\- DH/AISHB -**

 

Over the next couple of days nothing much happened, Tommy and Lucy would sit and read together or play games, or would go out into the garden for a while, while back in the house Harry and Severus would talk about this, that and the other. One day Harry kissed Severus, but were interrupted when two voices shouted:

 

“NO DADDY SEV! YOU’RE MINE!”  
“NO DADDY HARRY! YOU’RE MINE!”

 

Severus and Harry broke apart and glared down at their sons.  
“Come here, you two,” Severus growled.  
Tom and Lucius both stepped closer to their dads, when they were unceremoniously pulled over to two armchairs. Severus sat down and hauled Tom over his knee while Harry took the other and hauled Lucius over his. 

 

“You…are…not…our…keepers!” Severus grit out as he began to spank Tommy.  
“You…do…not…tell…us…what…to…do,” countered Harry as he began to belt Lucy. 

 

Both boys were gasping and whimpering until they began to wriggle about on their respective spanker’s laps.  
Knowing what was happening both Severus and Harry ripped off the boys’ trousers and underwear and then they switched their sons and began to spank them some more.  
“Don’t you dare come on my lap!” Harry and Severus growled at the same time which made the boys groan.  
Once finished, Harry told the two boys to stand in front of them which they did. 

 

“Kneel in front of Tommy, Lucy,” Harry ordered, as he shifted in his chair.  
Lucius whimpered and did as he was told.  
“Suck him,” Severus replied.  
“And make it worth our while or you’ll be back over both our knees,” Harry added. 

 

Lucius sniffled, but opened his mouth and swallowed Tommy to the root. A few moments later both Harry and Severus had removed their cocks from their confining trousers and began to fist them as they watched the little show in front of them… it was wonderful. 

 

 **\- DH/AISHB -**

 

Later that afternoon Harry was in the kitchen pouring over a large cookbook – trying to decide what to cook for tonight, when Tommy came in nothing but his underwear. Looking up, Harry raised an eyebrow and asked what he wanted. But Tommy didn’t answer; he just got up and sat on the edge of the kitchen table, before lying down flat on his back across said table – his Knees up and his feet resting on the table’s edge. 

 

“You little tease, you,” Harry replied, as he began to rub his right hand over Tommy’s groin which with Daddy Harry’s touch began to harden. A few minutes later Lucius came in and saw his cousin on the table.  
“Are we eating Tommy for dinner, Unca Harry?”

 

Harry chuckled and nodded.  
Lucius divested himself of all his clothes before getting up onto the table and positioned himself directly over Tommy. His head over Tommy’s cock while his hard cock hung down directly above Tommy’s face. Lucius began to suck on his cousin’s cock, while Tommy did the same. 

 

Exactly a minute later, Severus came in and saw the display which made his eyes darken at the sight and his mouth water.  
“I must say Harry, that you’ve outdone yourself with this dish,” he chuckled, “or should I say… dishes.”  
Harry chuckled and began to remove his clothes along with Severus. 

 

Once they were both naked, they came up and stood either side of the table. Severus was standing directly behind Lucius – whose arse was sticking up in the air, his tight little rose bud boy-hole winking at him in such a delightful way. While Harry was directly opposite him standing in-between Tommy’s legs, he began to place those legs on to his shoulders, before casting a silent and wandless lubrication charm at Tommy’s tight little hole. 

 

Harry slammed into Tommy’s tight heat in one hard brutal thrust just as Severus slammed hard into Lucy’s unbelievably smooth channel. Both boys moaned loudly around the cocks in their mouths thus making the both of them moan even more at the feeling. Severus pulled out of Lucy completely before slamming back, balls deep into the blond. 

 

He repeated the same low litany to Harry as though he was simply contemplating the weather.  
“Oh, Harry… Lucy’s lovely and tight… so unbelievably tight.”  
“I can believe that, Severus,” Harry replied as he pounded harder into Tommy’s boy hole. “Tommy’s just the same.”

 

After a few more good harsh thrusts from both their dads, Severus and Harry continued on ramming harder than ever into their sons. Their hips now a complete blur with Tommy and Lucy moaning and groaning loudly around their mouthful. Then Tommy gave one louder than loud moan and came hard into Lucius’ mouth which prompted Lucius to do the same down Tommy’s waiting throat. 

 

At the same time Severus and Harry felt their boys’ arses tighten and grip their pounding cocks tighter – making them come undone and shoot their white hot loads deeply into the eager young holes. 

 

 **\- DH/AISHB -**

 

Then Severus and Harry pulled out of their boys and flipped them over so they were laying side by side on their backs. However a special treat when Harry went to grab Lucius’s legs and spread them and slammed into Lucy’s dilated and cum-filled hole making the boy scream in pain and immense delight. 

 

Not to be outdone, Severus did the same with Tommy; he spread the boy’s legs and then slammed brutally back into his glorious, cum-filled, squelchy heat. However as his cock was slightly more broad and thicker than Harry’s, Tommy cried out and whimpered, tears making themselves known as Unca Severus slammed harder than Harry had ever fucked him.  
“Yes, scream away, child,” Severus panted, as he continued to pound the boy.  
“Yes, he does scream quite nicely, doesn’t he?” Harry replied, as he continued to fuck Lucy into oblivion… 

 

Once again, when Lucius and Tommy had screamed themselves hoarse from their second climaxes, they fell asleep on the table their arms wrapped around each other. Severus and Harry got dressed and after kissing each other, they carefully detached the boys from each other and lifted them into their arms and carried them upstairs and put them together in Tommy’s bed. 

 

When they had put the boys to bed, Harry and Severus went to have a drink before they went up to bed. In Harry’s bedroom despite being shagged-out from their earlier sexual escapades in the kitchen, they got undressed and into bed. They rolled over and cuddled with each other. However, before they fell asleep Harry voiced an opinion…

 

“You know, perhaps we should consider this.”  
“This what … exactly?”

 

“I mean, perhaps instead of living apart, you and Lucius and Tommy and myself. Maybe we should just… I guess what I’m trying to say Severus, is… Will you and Lucius move in to this house with us?” Harry asked.  
“Why not,” Severus replied. “After all that foursome in the kitchen earlier was…’  
“I know … that was… wow!” Harry chuckled. 

 

“Eloquent as ever, Harry.”  
“So, will you two move in?”  
"Yes, we’ll move in.”  
“Good.”

 

So Harry kissed Severus one last time before falling asleep in the man’s arms. In the morning, they woke up to find two naked boys lying in their bed with them. Harry’s found that his middle finger was pressed against Tommy’s hole while the boy was cuddled up on his left side. And Severus noted that his right middle finger was rubbing up against Lucy’s hole and the blond was also cuddled up on Severus’s right side. 

 

Harry and Severus looked from the two boys to each other, smiled and nodded.  
All was well.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Well, that was it. Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed the series._
> 
> _Happy Christmas/Yule 2014 to One and All._
> 
>  
> 
> _~SSD_


End file.
